The New Start
by TicTacToe21
Summary: G. Callens life is surounded with maybes, like maybe he has a family, maybe he has a life. Maybe he has a daughter!
1. Chapter 1

The New Start

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own NCIS LA and this is a complete work of fiction._

G. Callen sat at his desk alone late into the night, he had been working on a case that normally would have been way too simple for the special ops team but he had to deal with a brand new SecNav and several other self orientated politicians trying to make themselves look absolutely perfect. He stood up from his chair and went to go get a well deserved cup of tea.

He returned to the reports on his desk when a small folded piece of paper attached to a parcel caught his eye on the floor by his chair. His first reaction was to check the building for any other signs of life and he looked swiftly moved around the building with his hand on his side arm gripping tightly. After he was completely sure he was alone he grabbed the piece of paper on the parcel and started to read.

_I'm am almost certain that you will read this before anyone else gets a chance but just in case this letter is for the overly paranoid and overall pig of a man G. Callen. _

G winced as he read the line; the title of pig was usually bestowed upon Deeks, he read on.

_14 years ago in exactly 3 weeks and 2 days you ruined a very important person's life. You were worried about Nell Jones and you followed her to a park where she sat on a bench thinking for at least an hour. You left to get a cup of coffee and in the darkening evening air three men tried to assault her. You ran back after hearing the screams and fought the men off letting them run so you could tend to Ms Jones. You helped her to your car and drove her to her house and carried her inside her house. You inquired about the thoughts that had distracted her so much. She spilled everything about the job offers and her confusion. You tried to persuade her to stay._

_Then your bottled up emotions took over, your animalistic instincts tricked her into believing that you loved her and wanted her. You slept with her and acted out a relationship for quite a few weeks spending many nights with her._

_Finally she upped and left one night, you were so angry you destroyed the contents of her house so enraged that you no longer had an outlet for your emotional baggage as if she was an empty warehouse to be rented out and store your feelings in. _

_Nell Jones loved you but left after she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to add trouble to your life so she left her friends and job and moved to France. Ms Jones passed away on 27__th__ august. She died crying out for her gentleman, her nickname for you and your 'ever caring' attitude. She wanted you to be informed with the hope that you may take care of her personal possessions. _

_Carina G Jones_

Upon finishing the letter Callen looked around the empty office searching for some sort of comfort. His mind raced back to the tension reliving massages Nell had given him.

Damn it, after all this time he had gone back to needing that woman. He opened the parcel on his desk and saw inside it the brass plaque that was to be presented to the new SecNav in a few days. His case was closed but he was too wound up to care. Underneath the plaque was a document, a French birth certificate dated about 6 or 7 months after Nell had left. He glanced at the name to the letter and dropped it in disbelieve. Nell had a daughter, no, he had a daughter. A daughter that was closer than he could possibly imagine.

Please review I am unsure about weather or not it is absolute drivel!


	2. Chapter 2  Let the trouble begin

Chapter 2

Carina kept her belongings in an old black bag. It was lined with Kevlar and could survive explosions but it wasn't that that attracted her to it. The bag reminded her of her life, ironically similar to her fathers. She had moved with her mother around the world but mostly out of America. She got used to dropping friends and possessions and leaving it all behind. For the past two year she had lived in 3 houses, 3 apartments and slept on 5 door steps.

Nell Jones had died on the 27th of august but it had been two year since she died. Carina had been living on her own using the computer skills her mother had taught her to forge all manner of false documents. She had learned through survival instinct how to steal, to distract from what she was doing long enough to do something else. She had found enough money to live on but she knew that she needed a life. So she had gone to her father. She later called social services acting as a scared suddenly alone child and they arranged for her to be taken to the father.

Callen had spent his night busting punch bags and making fist sized holes in the wall. By the time Sam Hanna arrived at the office Callen had smashed up two mugs just trying to drink his coffee. Sam went out to his partner and helped him back to reality. After several caffeine shots and aspirin G foolishly believed he was ready for the day.

The whole team had been doing paperwork throughout the morning and they were all ready for a break when the day really began. Carina and two social workers arrived at the office and privately meeting with Callen and Hetty in her office left Carina with the rest of Callen's team.

Kensi, Deeks and Sam tried not to stare as a younger clone of their old friend sat down at their boss's desk as if it was hers. This was obviously Nell's daughter but they took longer to make the link to Callen. It was his height and broad shoulders that really shouted his influence. The blank emotionless look on her face though was what matched her to the man now accepting responsibility for her. She thought about striking up a conversation with some of the people around her but became nervous, they were close friends with her mother and they seemed to be judging her.

Luckily just as Carina was about to crack Eric Beale whistled for the group and wafted them inside. Then he looked back to Carina and winked leaving her so confused her head started to spin. She thought back to the last time she had slept and her mind just stalled. In an instant her head was slumped down against her chest and she was out like a light.

Callen glanced back to Carina before deciding she was safe and leaving her in his chair while he went upstairs with the rest of his team. He blanked out through most of the meeting but took in what he needed to, he sent off Kensi and Deeks to open the new case while he went back downstairs in silence. Sam stood beside him and watched him watch her.

"You do realise that if you send her away she'll end up like you?" Sam asked Callen making sure that Callen would do what he had to. "Yet if you force her to stay she will possibly be even more twisted than you" he stated pushing Callen to respond or even show he was listening.

"She just looks so much like Nell; she even twitches her nose the same way before she sneezes. I don't think I can stand near here without bursting into tears. Callen offered as a reply

"Then go now, watch her asleep and innocent, lord only knows what she could do to you when she wakes up. She's covered in bruises and winces whenever she lifts her right arm." Sam stated

"Dislocated shoulder, reset herself and a fall about 3 feet higher than she could handle" Callen said as if she was an object in a lab. Carina stirred slightly as somewhere someone slammed a drawer shut but she just curled up tighter and stayed asleep as if under a spell. Callen took this opportunity to pull a chair across from his desk and taking Sam's advice just watched her chest rise and fall and her feet flick every so often as she dreamt. Finally Deeks and Kensi returned and as the smell of the coffee they had brought with them flooded through the building Carina awoke and the trance was broken.

Carina accepted the plain black coffee offered to her by Deeks and reached down into her bag for her tablets before realising it had been moved.

"My bag what, where" Carina mumbled to herself before the telltale panic set in, like a shrinking cage around her chest her pulse sped up and her breathing followed. "Hey. My bag. I need it. Now." Carina exclaimed her speech punctuated by gasps for air that were unsatisfied. "Now. Meds. Inhaler" seconds before she said it a small blue device was thrown across the office to her. It flew past her but Callen's reflexes snatched it and placed it into her hands. She used it swiftly and began to relax as the sweet air made it threw to her and the panic faded completely.

She looked round at where her inhaler had appeared from and saw Eric saluting her before heading away. She knew that her mother had trusted her friends and co workers but that really assured her that even if she was still wary of the others Eric Beale could be trusted.

After working closely with Nell for such a long time Eric knew her habits, she needed a special type of sweetener in her coffee and also needed to keep her sugar levels high. After Nell left she told him and only him of her daughter, then before leaving for the last time she gave him the task of guardian angel. Just watching out for her and Callen until they are okay with each other. Eric swore on his life to protect Nell's loved ones and he took that seriously, since Carina had entered the building earlier he had retrieved Nell's old emergency inhaler and kept it close to him along with a pack of glucose tablets.

Callen left Carina with Sam while he went to the social workers office and retrieved Carina's bag. He tried to open it but the multiple locking mechanisms prevented him. A definite topic of conversation for later, he mentally reminded himself, before heading back to Carina as fast as he could. Her asthma attack had scared him but the real fear was the helplessness he had felt. As soon as he was back t her he gave her her bag and sat at Deeks place half goggling Asthma procedures and half watching her open the bag.

Much to Callen's despair Carina simply unzipped the bag and pulled out what she needed, putting her inhaler in her jean pocket, her spare in her jacket pocket and her sweetener in her now luke-warm coffee. She noticed Callen hold his hand apart visualising her inhaler, probably planning where he could keep them for emergencies Carina thought. Callen looked up and was about to ask her if he could take a look at her inhaler when she tossed it to him effortlessly with her right arm. She winced painfully as her sore shoulder played up and her first reaction was to get her bag and find some pain relief. She found several empty packets but reckoned that what she had mixed with the aspirin Callen had put in his pocket earlier would do the trick nicely. A simple brush pass technique as she drew close to him asking where the ladies rooms was secured the tablets in her hand but she foolishly dropped her guard to soon. She was walking towards the directions Callen had pointed her in when a support tech came rushing from nowhere and thwacked her shoulder accidently. The force yanked her shoulder out of its socket and she ran to the bathroom to fix it before it got any worse.


	3. Chapter 3  Secrets spilled

Chapter 3

After 10 minutes Callen got Kensi to go find Carina and though she had only been gone a couple of minutes longer than expected the whole team was worried once again about the 'baby Nell' sheltering with them. Kensi opened the door to the ladies room to find Carina stood by a mirror and was just in time to watch her shove her shoulder neatly back into place. She didn't interrupt Carina as she swallowed several pills in quick succession and followed them with a handful of water. Then she broke the silence seeing the agent in the mirror. "Do you have to tell him?" She asked Kensi hoping that she could keep the injury from Callen.

"Nope" Kensi replied "not if you do it first" she finished, smiling back at Carina. "You really should though, I know exactly how much that hurts and I would rather be fussed over then have that kind of pain."

The agent's words had a befriending effect on Carina and she relaxed enough to face her. She took a deep breath then spilled everything about the past two years to her mother's friend. About the forgeries and the stealing and Kensi just listened. Once she was finished Carina looked up into Kensi eyes and saw that the conversation was confidential and it would stay that way. They left together and by the time Carina sat back down at Callen's desk she felt like a weight was sliding on her back. She still had trouble to deal with but it had definitely been lightened. After a briefing with Hetty Callen knew that the only people to find the evidence they needed to progress in their case he would have to go himself with the rest of his team. He was unsure how Eric and Carina would be together but they got on like a house in fire so Callen left them in peace while he went back to work.

Carina was still sat up in ops when Callen and Sam limped in, heads low after an unsuccessful operation. She was sat on a swivel chair, leg crossed with her hands moving quickly over the keyboard of the computer just Nell had once done years before. The only difference was that while Nell had had a ginger pixie cut Carina had much longer darker red hair pulled up into a ponytail ending halfway down her back. He watched as Eric slid a packet of tablets to her. She swallowed one then slid them back swiftly. Callen was jealous for a moment that Eric had got to know his daughter better than he had himself but realised he would have known more if he spent more time with her.

Sam leaned closer to Carina screen and watched in amazement as she cracked through layers of code with as much ease as Eric and was almost blown away when he realised that half the code was in several different languages. Callen also was amazed but when he saw that she was working through the same thing as Eric was but much quicker. She broke through the code with a triumphant whoop and turned to Eric saying "and that is why translators and computer geeks share a skill set" and laughing when she saw he was only half way through. He agreed and bowed to her acknowledging her superiority with a smile.

After another hour of paperwork for Callen and translating for Carina (Deeks had been sent several reports in polish) Callen decided to call it a day and he gathered his things while Carina grabbed her bag and walked ahead to his car. She was sat in the driver's seat revving the engine when Callen got to his car and was about to murder her daughter or not it she had hotwired his beauty. When he saw his keys in the ignition he relaxed slightly but still shocked at how the little minx had got them from his pocket. He walked round and opened the passenger side door and got in. "I'm happy for you to drive so long as you have your licence" he said only risking his car with the fact that Carina could pull off her side of the bargain. But then he felt his heart jump to his mouth as Carina pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. He made her pull over immediately and demanded to see this licence. She handed over a perfect copy of a licence that she had made soon after her mother died. By making herself 16 she could buy what she needed and she didn't have to rely on public transport.

Callen made her switch seat with him and he completed the journey back to his house. When he parked outside the house Carina felt like an intruder. The house seemed pleasant enough but not warm or homely. She was about to turn and run when she felt a guiding hand on her good shoulder pushing her towards the door. Inside she walked ahead of Callen to first his bedroom the the living room before dropping her bag to the floor and sighing "oh sugar".

"Do I get a bed was the first thing Carina asked Callen but inside she knew his answer. Callen gestured towards both the armchair and his bedroll and let her pick. He then double checked that all the doors and windows were locked before going for a shower to steam away the day's events.

Carina meanwhile wandered to his bedroom and looked through his room for something to wear finally settling on an old grey flannel shirt that came past her knees and a pair of shorts that she had in her bag. Beside that she had enough clothes for the day ahead but after that she would need either a washing machine or a shopping trip, preferably both. She changed quickly and settled herself on the chair and slowly falling asleep. By the time Callen was out of the shower and searching for his favourite shirt Carina was quietly dreaming. He grabbed some pyjamas and after changing he went to go read a book. He was going to get one from the pile by his chair when he saw Carina so soundly asleep he decided not to disturb her but instead he moved his bed roll so that he could be closer to Carina and he too fell asleep with his side arm in one hand and Carina's spare inhaler in the other.


	4. Chapter 4 Terrors in the night

The New Start pt4

Carina awoke on a bed, a soft warm inviting bed covered in an emerald green blanket. She was back in her old room, the last place she had lived with her mother, after years it really felt like her home. Everything made her want to stay curled up in the bed but she knew from past experience it didn't work that way. As predicted her body moved without permission, pulling herself up and out of bed before turning towards the clock. 01:24, as always she had woken up just in time to observe the incident. She headed out of her old room and into the hallway; she saw a strip of light coming from the kitchen where her mother was watching TV. She heard a squeaking noise, it was much louder than it had been on the night as if taunting her and reminding her she missed the obvious signs. She opened the door and saw her mother sat quietly at the table nursing a cup of coffee and watching some new program. Despite knowing it would be useless Carina called out, trying to get her mother's attention but it was as if she wasn't even there, in the corner of her eye Carina saw a shadow moving behind her. This was the moment that plagued her, no matter how hard or desperately she tried to stop Carina's body turned round away from her mother and at the source of the shadow she never managed to stop herself. As she turned a masked intruder slipped silently through a window, spinning back around she was just in time to see him hold a silver Browning 9 mm Hi-Power semi-automatic pistol pressed against her mother's skull. One small part of Carina was relieved that is was nearly over. In a moment before the trigger was pulled Carina caught the look in Nell's eyes, a sorrowful look as if apologizing for leaving her all alone. The man tensed and his left eye twitched then he ended Nell Jones.

As Carina snapped awake and gasped loudly Callen jumped upright searching for the source of the noise. "Are you okay?" he asked Carina seeing the tense state her body was in. "Yeah I'm fine it was just." She paused "nothing everything's swell". Both of them knew things were far from swell but they dropped the subject and returned to the task of trying to get back to sleep.

The next three times it happened that night Carina didn't even bother t wake up but Callen got up every time, unsure what to do as his daughter twitched and muttered things trapped in her own personal terror.


End file.
